randy cunningham y las bestias de nieve
by milena rio
Summary: Hace muchos años ellas salvaron la ciudad del odio, despues de mil años ellas volvieron con la ayuda del ninja ¿pero el las aceptara?
1. Chapter 1

Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja y las bestias hielo

Charper 1: leyenda

Hola este es mi primer fanfic inspirado en un episodio de my Little pony , my Little pony y Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja no me pertenecen solo la historia ellos le pertenecen a LAUREN FAUST y Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.

Unos excavadores trabajaban en las afueras de la ciudad en una vieja cueva.

-Trabajador1: ¡SIGAN EXCABANDO¡ -Trabajador2:¡OOO DIOS MIO! ¿QUE ES ESO? -Trabajador1:AAAAA ¡LLAMEN A LA POLICIA Y A LOS NOTICIEROS

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Howard: Hey amigo que haces , me aburro en esta clase -Randy: Nada yo también me muero de aburrimiento ¿Dónde están los monstruos? -Profesor: Alumnos unos arqueólogos han descubierto extrañas criaturas en una cueva y Mc fist los traerá para mostrarlos a toda la escuela…Nadie sabe si son personas o monstruos. -Howard :O dios ¡no será emocionante tal ves sean monstruos bebe sangre -Randy. No seas ridículo , es bastante extraño , pero tendremos que esperar hasta mañana

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-MC Fisst: ¡ya terminaron de descongelarlas¡ -Viceroy : si ya veámoslas tengo que alimentar a mi ameba Entran a una sala y ven tres cuerpos azules de frio en el piso -Mc fist: ¿QUE ES ESTO? -Viceroy: parecen normales, sus signos vitales son bajos, siguen vivas -Mc fist: IMPOSIBLE, podrían ser peligrosas, Vicerroy amararlas ¡YA! -Ya voy (tono cansado) -Mc fist: bien mañana se las mostraremos a los mocosos y tal ves podamos experimentar con ellas JAJAJAJAJA Un cuerpo despierta aturdida Cuerpo:(susurrando) aaaaa no Se desmaya de nuevo

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En una parte del cielo Espiritu: ja ya despertaron y están atrapadas Espiritu2: es hora de que volvamos Espiritu3: SIIIIIIII

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Randy transformado en ninja derrota a un mounstruo Randy: JA que fácil… bueno ya es tarde adiós amigo Howard : ADIOS estoy ancioso por las criaturas Randy: algo me da mala espina Ambos se van a sus casas y se duermen

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mc fist: esto es muy extraño para mi se ven normales Vicerroy: creo que será mejor esperar para ver como reaccionan Mc fist: buena idea que bueno que se me ocurrió Vicerroy:mmmm

BUENO ES TODO POR HOY PRONTO ESCRIBIRA EL 2 Y SABRAN TODO LOS DEJE CON SUSPENSO JIJI PERDON SI ES CORTO ¿LES GUSTO, LO ODIARON? REBIEWS O COMO SE ESCRIBA PLISSSSS


	2. Chapter 2

Randy Cunnigham y las bestias de la nieve

Charper 2: "ESO"

Otro día en la secundaria Norrisville, todos reunidos frente a mc fist para ver a las bestias.

-Howard: Amigo listo para ver las bestias¡.

-Randy: Si Howard, pero hay algo mal.

-Mc fist: LISTOS PARA VER A LAS BESTIAS, PUES AQUÍ ESTAN¡.

2 Robo simios traen 3 carros donde hay 3 cuerpos atados con correas de cuero, una era peli-azul claro vestida con pantalones hasta las rodillas celestes y una camisa mangas rasgadas azul y pequeñas líneas roja, amarillo y naranja con tirantes negros , la segunda peli-rosa claro vestida con una falda-pantalon hasta las rodillas de color amarilla y una camisa manga larga rosa con una mariposa y la ultima rubia con jeans naranjos y camisa naranja pálida con plantas dibujadas. Todos se sorprenden y decepcionan.

-Howard: Son solo niñas, que decepcion.

-Randy:sii…. (no le quita la vista a la peli-azul).

-Alumno: que aburrido me voy¡

Todos se van, pero los interrumpe un ruido de fierros golpeándose, todos voltean y se encuentra con la peli- azul con una cola golpeando los fierros de su carro y con orejas de lobo, la peli-rosa de gato y la peli-amarillo de zorro.

-Alumno: que es eso¡

El grito despierta a las 3 y se ven unos ojos fucsia de la loba, verde agua de la gata y verdes de la zorra, las tres despiertan exaltadas.

-Loba: DONDE ESTAMOS?!

-Zorra y gata: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Las 3 rompen sus correas y corren por los pasillos , los robo simios las intentan detener pero ellas los destruyen, luego un alumno las trata de detener, cuando lo están apunto de matar miran sus ojos y lo empujan , luego se escabullen por una ventana.

Randy : que eran esas cosas?

Mc fist : PERSIGANLAS¡

MC fist: se va y habla con el hechicero

Hechicero: Tráeme esas niñas¡

Mc fist: ¿Por qué?

Hechicero: por que si las capturo me deberán un favor jajajaja(desaparece)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Randy : no es que serán esas, le preguntare al ninja nomicon

Howard: si y yo comeré papas

Randy:….

_Fin del capitulo 2 ya aclare eso de que no me pertenece randy cunningham y esta basada en my Little pony…._

_Revews plisssss._


	3. Chapter 3

Randy cunningham y las bestias de la nieve

Charper 3: Leyenda

Randy: Ninjanomicon, ¿Qué eran esas criaturas?(Se transporta dentro)

Ninjanomicon: Hace mucho tiempo 3 tribus estaban en guerra la de la tierra controlaba las plantas para cultivar comida, la del cielo traía el buen clima a cambio de comida y la de la roca traía la noche y día a cambio de comida , un día una nevada arraso con todo ya no había comida y las tres líderes de la tribu y sus ayudantes buscaron nueva tierra y encontraron a Norrisville , pero cuando se encontraron empezaron a pelear y otra nevada comenzó las 6 se tuvieron que refigurar en una cueva y pelearon brutalmente las líderes y sus cuerpos se empezaron a congelar, las 3 ayudantes quedaron solas ellas eran howl rainbow, cat finning y forest fox (aullido arcoíris, aleteo de gato y zorro de bosque) las 3 descubrieron que 3 espíritus malignos causaban la nevada alimentándose del odio ellos eran cold night, black snow y dark breeze (frio nocturno, nieve negra y brisa oscura) ellas miraron en el corazón de las otras y no vieron odio, se hicieron amigas y los derrotaron salvaron a el mundo y detuvieron la nevada pero ellas se congelaron y ahora que despertaron tienen que volver a sufrir el mismo destino ellas son las Yoi kemono ( bestias buenas) y esos espíritus los Jaakuna kemono ( bestias malas).

Randy. Entonces eso quiere decir que no son malas y que debo ayudarlas?

Nomicon: si

Randy : Que? Ni loco yo no necesito ayuda, yo podre derrotarlos solo

El nomicon se cierra y saca a Randy

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Black snow: bueno cuando empezamos la nevada

Black snow es un chico alto de piel café ojos grises cabello negro una túnica gris y orejas de oso, Cold night era alto cabello verde ojos rojos y pile verde pálido con una túnica negra era mitad serpiente y Dark breeze tenia el cabello gris ojos negros piel negra bestia una túnica blanca y era mitad puma.

Cold night: pronto tssss,

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En un lugar lejos de la escuela en una cueva.

cat finning : Emmm tal vez… el ninja nos pueda ayuadar

howl rainbow : No seas tonta ahora que despertamos nos volveremos a congelar y tendreamos que luchar contra las 3 bestias

forest fox: Sii… tal vez podamos vencerlos fácilmente

Las 3 : (suspiro)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Howard: y que descubriste (con la boca llena de papas)

Randy: Nada solo que son bestias antiguas pufff

Howard: que pasa?

Randy :solo que el nomicon quiere que pelee juento a ellas

Se oye un horrible ruido y se ve un monstruo de nieve.

Randy: hora del nija¡

Ve a las 3 bestias cerca del monstruo con garras apunto de atacarlo

Randy: hay no

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 PRONTO EL 4 RANDY CUNNINGHAM NO ME PERTENECE YA SABEN

REVIEWS? Y perdón por ser corto


	4. Chapter 4

Randy cunningham y las bestias de la nieve

Charper 4: Ayuda

Las Yoi kemoto luchaban contra es extraño monstruo

Randy: Hey! Aléjense de aquí no es de su incumbencia

Howl Rainbow: claro que si

Randy : no LARGO

Randy lanzo una bola de humo que las dejo mareadas.

Randy: ¡ahora si!

El monstruo vence a el ninja y cuando esta apunto de matarlo las bestias se recuperan. La gata usa un maullido supersónico y aturde al monstruo , la loba lo corta con sus garras y la zorra usa su cola para tomar al monstruo y vencerlo.

Las 3: Artes visum hale

El monstruo es enviado lejos lo que deja a él ninja sorprendido.

Howl Ranibow: ja ¿Quién no necesita ayuda?

Randy: tal vez solo fue suerte de principiante

Howl Rainbow: ¿PRINCIPIANTE? ,tengo 1300 años

Randy: wow , (suspira) tal vez si necesite su ayuda(pensamiento)

De pronto Randy nota que no hay nadie alrededor y decide ir a buscarla y va a un extraño bosque donde se des transforma y va caminando buscándolas. De pronto oye un ruido que viene de unas plantas entonces ve una sombra y tropieza cayendo arriba de ella.

Howl rainbow: aaaa que haces?

Randy: solo las estaba buscando para tratar de disculparme y que quiero ayudarlas .

Howld rainbow: bueno…tal vez…

Randy: por favor

Howld rainbow :…. Bueno esta bien, supongo que el nomicon ya te conto todo.

Randy: si…UN MOMENTO ¿Cómo SABES DEL NOMICON?

Howl rainbow: 1300 recuerdas e aprendido cosas

Randy: o… está bien

Howl rainbow: pero... ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

Randy se dio cuenta de que el estaba arriba de ella tomándola de las muñecas firmemente.

Randy: o claro(se sonroja como tomate)

Howl rainbow : o por cierto prefiero que me llamen rainbow

Randy : claro rainbow, oye por cierto quisiera saber más sobre esos espíritus podrías ir a juntarnos en el parque.. ¿te parece bien a las 9?

Rainbow: claro(se va a su cueva)

Rainbow : chicas hey , ice alianza con el ninja

FoX: QUE BIEN!...julieta

Rainbow: QUE?!

Cat: Si alguien se ve sonrojada jijiji

Rainbow: po-por supuesto que no

Foxi y cat: jajajajajja

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Hechicero. Bien ya las capturaron?

Mc fist: n-no

Hechicero: QUE?

Vicerroy: y tenemos sospechas de que se unió con el ninja

Hechicero: my bien mañana quiero que les manden todo se ejercito

Mc fist : si my capitán( saluda estilo militar xd)

El hechicero se va

Mc FIST : Vicerroy crea a un ejecito de robo simios y crea el mejor monstruo que exista ¡YA¡

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Black SNOW:¿ valla que les parece si enviamos a nuestr primer monstruo?

Cold night: si es mi favorito

Dark breeze: Claro¡

Black snow: PUES ESTA DECIDIDO

Los 3 : jajajajajajajajajaja

Esa tarde a las 9

Bueno eso fue todo no me pertenece Randy Cunningham no me pertenece jajá los deje con la intriga jajajaj asta el próximo.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy cunningham y las bestias de la nieve

Charper 5: Encuentros y ¿amor?

Ese día a las 9.

Randy : Que bueno que llegaste

Rainbow: Si , ¿de qué querías hablar?

Randy: o si de cómo podemos derrotar a esas bestias

Ranibow: bueno cada espíritu enviara un monstruo poderoso, si se logran vencer podemos ganarles mas fácilmente...

Randy no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, más bien le prestaba atención a sus labios moviéndose, se sentía atraído por ellos.

Raninbow: ¿entendiste?

Randy: ¿Qué? O si claro

Rainbow: bien ¿ y ahora que?

Randy : bueno podemos ver el lugar si te parece bien

Ranibow: o claro me gustaría conocer esta época

Randy y ella caminaron por todo el parque el le hablaba sobre cómo era esta época aun que a Rainbow le pasaba lo mismo le prestaba más atención a los labios de Randy y no a sus palabras aunque le gustaba observar la luna por sus rasgos de lobo.

Randy: oye me gustaría probar que tan fuerte eres ¿Qué tal una pelea?

Rainbow,: claro pero vas a perder

Randy y Rainbow peleaban hábilmente aunque a Randy no le interesaba mucho pelear era más una escusa para estar cerca de ella, Randy se puso encima de ella peleando mano a mano y Randy la sujeto fuerte de los brazos y se acero a su cara y ya no pudo resistirse y beso a Rainbow al principio fue tímido pero luego fue mas apasionado, luego cuando le falto oxigeno se separo de ella se miraron a los ojos y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se paro y se sonrojo fuertemente.

Randy: Y-ya me tengo que ir

Rainbow : s- si yo también

Ambos se fueron Rainbow no lo podía creer se sentía rara pero muy feliz, Randy se sentía muy impresionado y nerviosos por lo que iso pero se sentía muy bien y contento con ganas de volver a hacerlo.

_**Randy´s Pov **_

Hay pero porque hice eso supongo que ya no me aguantaba las ganas , hay que hago tengo que disculparme por eso después de todo fue mi culpa, pero como tenía ganas de besarla y se sintió muy bien y quería seguir besándola, ¿pero en que estoy? Pensando que tal si se enojo conmigo y ya no me quiere hablar y si se molesto mucho y no me quiere volver a ver? Hayyyyy

_Rainbow´s pov_

¿Por qué ISO ESO? Supongo que al principio se sintió muy bien pero no se como reaccionar aaaaaaggggg no puede ser debí quedarme , aunque enserio me gusto mucho c-creo que estoy agg enamorada pero el sentirá lo mismo por mi?

_Fin rainbow,s pov_

Howard: ey amigo que tal te fue?

Randy: bien muyyy bien, sol QUE AL BESEEE

Howard: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?¡

Randy: si es que me deje llevar

Howard: wow mi amigo tiene novia

Randy : no es mi Novia solo fue un beso

Howard:siiiiiiiii claaaro(sarcasmo)

Randy: es enserio

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ranibow: ya llege

Foxi: ¿Qué te pasa?¿estás mas roja que tomate maduro

Rainbow: si solo QUE ME BESO

Cat: queeeeeeee?

Rainbow: si me beso pero nada mas

Foxi: si clarooo

Rainbow: basta o las corto a la mitad

Cat: bueennoo, cambiando del noviazgo de Rainbow

Rainbow:grrr

Cat: ¿entonces lucharemos con el nija Julieta?

Rainbow: si(dándose cuenta de lo que dijo)OYE grrr mejor me voy a dormir son peor que truenos

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Black: bueno ya podemos enviar a nuestro primer monstruo?

Cold.: si ya lo enviaremos mañana

Los 3: jajajajajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Randy cunningham y las bestias de la nieve

Charper 6:El primer monstruo

Randy cunningham no me pertenece solo la historia, valla poner esto enserio aburre.

A la mañana siguiente en la secundaria norrisville

Randy: genial y ahora que le diré cuando la vea

Howard: tal vez lo olvido solo actúa como si nada

De pronto se oyó un ruido fuera de la escuela

Randy: hora de ninja¡(se transforma)

Ahí un monstruo hecho de nieve con ojos rojos y robo-simios y aparecen las 3 monstruos también.

Randy: oh-oh

El monstruo golpea a randy en el estomago y sale disparado, lo trata de partir con su espada y el brazo se vuelve a formar.

Rainbow: Aullido místico

Le lanza un ataque y lo derrumba pero se vuelve a formar y los robosimios los empiezan a atacar también

Cat: hay si seguimos asi no terminaremos nunca

Foxi: es cierto…ya se cat encárgate de los robo-simios y el resto del monstruo

Cat empezó a atacar a los robo-simios mientras que el ninja y las otras se encargaban del monstruo

Randy: y ahora que hacemos?

_Pov's Rainbow_

No sabia que hacer era realmente fuerte y nada lo dañaba y parece que los robo simios no se acaban, además de el auto de ese pobre señor que no paraba de llorar que extraño

Randy:!puño de fuego ninja¡

Eso pareció afectarle un tiempo ya se!

_Fin Rainbow Pov's_

Rainbow: Hay que derretirlo!

Ninja: es cierto así morirá

Foxi y Rainbow hicieron un ataque de fuego juntas y Randy lanzo un puño de fuego junto con ellas, cuando le llego al monstruo pareció morir pero salió una nube oscura negra que los persiguió

Randy: ¿Qué es eso?

Foxi: no lo se

Rainbow: tal vez ahí que usar el hechizo que encontramos

Cat: si

Las 3: astur medi ser

En ese momento el monstruo se empieza a desvanecer y sus ojos se vuelven de color negro oscuro y cuando se derritió inundo toda la escuela y a todos lo estudiantes.

Randy(saliendo del agua): ¿Qué fue eso?

Rainbow: un hechizo que encontramos en la oficina de Mcfist

Ninja:!¿MCFIST?!

Foxi: si el nos busca….y parece que a ti también tiene fotos tuyas con dardos

Ninja. Si, pero por que tendría un hechizo relacionado con esto

Cat: eso es lo de menos quedan 2 monstruos mas

Rainbow: si y cada uno es mas fuerte que el otro…incluyendo los 3 espíritus

Ninja: eso suena a demasiado trabajo

Foxi: Oye nosotras hicimos eso antes de que se inventara todo esto

Ninja: cierto

Foxi y Cat se miran

Cat: creo que es hora de irnos

Foxi : si es cierto

Rainbow: (pensamiento) MALDITAS REGRESEN AHORA¡

Ninja: c-creo que es hora de irme(sonrojado)

Rainbow: s-si yo también

Ninja:!bomba de humo¡

Rainbow y Randy desaparecen

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Black: valla el estúpido monstruo fue derrotado

Cold : si pero este no será tan fácil de vencer

Dark: jajajajaja

_Este es el fin del capitulo 6 creo ya pronto subiré los otros este es uno de los últimos capítulos, reviews plissssss_


	7. Chapter 7

Randy cunningham y las bestias de la nieve

Charper 7:El segundo monstruo

Randy cunningham no me pertenece y la historia está basada en my Little pony

Rainbow estaba en su habitación pensante en la otra noche no sabia como actuar pero si le había gustado se distrajo pensando en lo poderoso que fue el monstruo y lo fuerte que sería el siguiente

Cat: ummm creo que alguien piensa mucho en otra persona

Rainbow: no sueñes más bien era en lo poderoso que fue el monstruo y como serán los otros

Cat: si pero lo vencimos no es lo más importante

Rainbow: creo que tienes razón

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Randy estaba con su amigo Howard jugando videojuegos

Howard: BOOM te gane es la 5 vez

Howard: ¿Cunningham?, ¡CUNNINGHAM!

Randy: a ¿Qué pasa?

Howard : que te quedaste como estatua por un momento

Randy: a es solo que….

Se oyó un estruendo y vieron un monstruo de hielo gigante atacando a todos y las 3 bestias luchando

Randy: ¡hora del ninja¡

Rainbow: ya era hora

El monstruo tiro estacas de hielo a todos lo que logro que quedaran heridos los 4 se lanzaron contra el pero congelo el piso y todos cayeron

Ninja. Esto no podría se peor

Aparecieron un ejército de 100 robo simios y los empezaron a atacar

Rainbow: bien hecho

Derrotaron fácilmente a los robo-simios, pero el monstruo le congelo los pies y los robo- simios aprovecharon para atacarlos y lastimarlos.

Foxi: si seguimos así terminaremos muertos

Cat. Es cierto, ¿pero cuál es su debilidad?

Ninja: es de hielo no tal vez su debilidad se el calor

Rainbow es cierto, pero es muy poderoso y no podremos vencerlo con todos esos robo-simios

Foxi : yo me encargo de ellos ustedes preocúpense de el monstruo

Foxi pisotea la tierra y salen plantas que atrapan a todos los robo-simios y los destruyen.

Ninja: Guau!

Rainbow : concéntrate tenemos que vencer al monstruo

Cat: tengo una idea hay un hechizo para absorber la energía de sol y lanzársela al monstruo

Rainbow: es cierto

Ninja. Bien ustedes háganlo yo lo distraeré

Ninja: Ven por mi monstruo ñaña

Rainbow : bien concéntrense

Las 3: Aretmous desilo monstura carel

Se forma una gran energía en medio de las 3 y se la lanzan al monstruo que esta golpeando al ninja y cuando lo toca se derrite igual que el otro monstruo.

Ninja y Rainbow: siii (se abrazan y cuando se dan cuenta se separan sonrojados)

Ninja :emm ehh !bomba de humo¡

Los 4 desaparecen

Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado e estado pensando en un fanfic de club penguin me encanta ese juego, reviews pliiiisssssssss.


End file.
